


MIDNIGHT

by cloudless9193



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S3 MOHAI</p></blockquote>





	MIDNIGHT

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/358093/358093_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=011642a9f219)

**Author's Note:**

> S3 MOHAI


End file.
